Dragon Ball Z Redone
by Y Super Saiyan Y
Summary: Gohan after the Cell Games starts training and becomes a Super Saiyan 3! using the Dragon Balls Piccolo becomes a little bit stronger then a Super Saiyan 2! wach how son Gohan becomes the warrior he should have been! DBZ rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Im a big fan of Dragon Ball Z upintill the Cell Games DBZ was awesome after the Cell Games DBZ got horrible one of my favorite characters Gohan became a nerd and stopped kicking ass Piccolo was reduced from a Super Namek to a babysitter babysitting 2 kids who were less mature then a 4 year old Gohan. Im am going to write how Dragon Ball Z should have been done from the Cell Games on.

"Damit! im really getting tired of this lifestyle! im a Super Saiyan 2 and the strongest fighter in the world and im living in Mount Pazo and having to study every day admit!" said Gohan. The Young Super Saiyan threw his book down with ease it had been 4 months since the defeat of Cell and Chi-Chi his mother had been making him study every day Gohan had to look after Goten he never had eny time to train.

Gohan got up and saw his mom Chi-Chi "Mommy im going to see Piccolo" said Gohan "NO! YOU HAVE YOUR STUDYS AND LOOKING AFTER GOTEN! YOUR FIGHTING DAYS ARE OVER!" said Chi-Chi "Piccolos my best friend i having seen him since the battle with Cell please "NO! ITS YOUR FATHERS FAULT BECAUSE OF HIS INFLUIENCE OH HOW I MISS HIM!" said Chi-Chi Gohan felt saddened by Goku his father "why did you have to leave use Daddy" thought Gohan thats when Gohans mother Chi-Chi began to cry "Daddy admit why did you have to leave use!" thought Gohan. "thats it!" said Gohan who flew of and went Super Saiyan 2 getting out all of his anger.

Gohan soon arrived at Piccolos favorite water fall "hey Piccolo long time no see!" said Gohan "hey kid!" said Piccolo "im tired of my moms lifestyle Chi-Chi is trying to turn me into her pet i wanna train! now Piccolo i wanna train with you and be more like you!" said Gohan "kid i would say yes except your way stronger then me!" said Piccolo "oh thats nothing the Dragon Balls caint fix!" said Gohan.

Piccolo and Gohan gathered all of the Dragon Balls and summoned Shenron "what is you'r wish!" said Shenron "Shenron i want to use two wishes to make Piccolo stronger then a Super Saiyan 2!" said Gohan "it will be hard but it shall be done! Piccolo is now stronger then a Super Saiyan 2!" said Shenron as a lighting aura surrounded Piccolo.

"how do you feel!" said Gohan "incredible! vie never had this much power!" said Piccolo "lets go!" said Gohan who went Super Saiyan 2 a lighting aura surrounded Gohan and his hair turned Yellow.

Piccolo and Gohan locked elbows Piccolo slammed his elbow into Gohans stomach Gohan came up and kicked Piccolo in the face the two clashed for hours and were equals "wow Shenron did make me stronger then a Super Saiyan 2!" said Piccolo "yeh you saw Shenron!" said Gohan. "Special Beam Cannon!" "Kame….Hame….Ha!" the two beams clashed both Gohan and Piccolo were nocked out.

2 months later.

after two months of intense training Gohan after meditating in Super Saiyan 2 now mastered Super Saiyan 2 and could turn Super Saiyan 2 at will Gohan was now a Mastered Super Saiyan 2. Piccolo and Gohan were equals both were much stronger then Super Perfect Cell.

Gohan and Piccolo fought on par with Piccolo winning Piccolo shot lasser blasts at Gohan who counter attacked with a Kamehameha Piccolo fired a Masenko Ha only to be counter attacked by Gohans Masenko Ha the two battled hard with Piccolo launching a HellZone Grenade at Gohan who transformed "Piccolo! ive done it! vie ascended Super Saiyan 2!" said Gohan "what!" said Piccolo. Piccolo was amazed that he had become stronger then Super Perfect Cell Gohan and Piccolo were much stronger then Super Perfect Cell know. "watch this!" thought Gohan. Gohan then began screaming as a lighting aura surrounded him Gohans hair became pulled down Gohan was a Super Saiyan 3 "this is Super Saiyan 3!" said Gohan. Piccolo charged Gohan uppercutting him Gohan was fast and slammed his fist into Piccolos chest. Gohan and Piccolo fought for a while but Gohan had the advantaged. "hold on Piccolo im going to talk to my mom get some food if she caint except you in my life and let me train then im never going back!" said Gohan who flew of Piccolo flew into the air and wached his Half Saiyan friend fly away.

Gohan had powered down from Super Saiyan 3 and was now Super Saiyan Gohan had mastered Super Saiyan 2 like he had Super Saiyan now Gohan could turn Super Saiyan and not even feel the difference. Gohan could go Super Saiyan and not feel eny difference between his base form even though Gohan after the hyperbolic time chamber like Vegeta Trunks and his father Goku had mastered Super Saiyan.

Gohan arrived at his home andsaw Chi-Chi run up to him angrily crying "GOHAN ITS BEEN 4 MONTHS NOW YOUR BLOND AND ARE FIGHTING AND HANGING OUT WITH PICCOLO THAT EVIL DEMON!" said Chi-Chi "shut up!" said Gohan Chi-Chi was freaking out "im sorry mom i didn't mean to yell but i want to train! im a Super Saiyan 2! i need to fight and battle i can study to but come on!" said Gohan "fine! im sorry two but you have to study and help out with your brother Goten! and that dame Demon can stay two! but your studying for most of the time!" said Chi-Chi "i got it mom! sorry!" said Gohan who flew of and got Piccolo.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years have past since Gohan became a Super Saiyan 3 and Piccolo became stronger then a Super Saiyan 2. Gohan had agreed to help his mother raise Goten and study if he could train with Piccolo. Gohan is now 13.

Many people surrounded the entrance to a huge fighting area a announcer was standing there "welcome every one! Mr Cash the wealthiest man in the world has organized a tournament of intergalitic space aliens! thats right eny fighter of any race species or generation can enter this exciting free for all!" said the Announicer "and competting is the great Mr Satan!" said the blue haired announcer "yay!" said the Satan fans as Mr Satan came out "who wants to party! now i Mr Satan the legend will show the universe what i am made of!" said Mr Satan the fans cheered. Meanwhile a Half Human Half Saiyan wached this and smirked "this is gonna be fun to embrass him!" said Gohan.

Gohan Piccolo baby Goten Chi-Chi and Dende arrived with 18 Krillin Bulma and Kid Trunks and Future Trunks "wow you guys are incredibly powerful! Piccolo and Gohan you guys are much stronger then me now!" said Future Trunks amazed "watch this Trunks!" said Gohan who went Super Saiyan 3 as his hair turned golden and went straight back "this is Super Saiyan 3!" said Gohan "wow Super Saiyan 3! Gohan your tons stronger then Super Perfect Cell!" said Trunks. 18 was amazed "what power… he's much stronger then Cell!" said 18 "how am i going to compete against a Super Saiyan 3!" said Krillin "your millions of times stronger Gohan and you two Piccolo!" said Krillin. Piccolo got into a battle stance "now Trunks go Super Saiyan!" said Piccolo Trunks went Super Saiyan and attacked Piccolo who nocked Trunks to the ground it was obvious Piccolo was much stronger then Trunks.

Super Saiyan Trunks got up Piccolo had defeated him with ease Trunks powered down "wow! what power Piccolo! your stronger then Super Perfect Cell!" said Trunks "i knew Piccolo was stronger then me but not by this much!" said 18.

Piccolo explained how he and Gohan had used the Dragon Balls to make him a little bit strong then a Super Saiyan 2"wow can we use the dragon balls to do that two!" said Krillin "no it only works for Nameks since use Nameks created the Dragon Balls using 2 wishes it can never be done again!" said Dende "yes i agree 17 told me he once tried something like that and it didn't work…." said 18 "can i train with you guys! i wanna be as strong as you two!" said Trunks. Gohan and Piccolo said yes "this'll be awesome! can Trunks stay mom!" said Gohan "sure…. we already have a demon living in our house!" said Chi-Chi angrily glaring at Gohan. Gohan just shrugged "Mom ill vist you every day all right!" said Trunks to Bulma "fine but i caint believe this you come back just to train!" said Bulma. Dende then smiled and asked "can we get to the tournament!" said Dende.

Gohan looked into the air "i hope your waching this dad!" said Gohan to himself.

Soon Android 17 arrived and so did Tien and Chiaotzu and Yamcha Roshi Oolong Puar arrived two.

The first few rounds were pretty quick all of the Z Fighters ended up in the finanals went like this.

Piccolo vs Random - Piccolo won

Gohan vs Mr Satan - Gohan won

Gohan saw Mr Satan step into the ring he smirked "this is gonna be fun!" thought Gohan "hey you'r one of those guys who defeated Cell your a Mutant! please don't hurt me! come on please we can ma…." before Mr Satan could finish Gohan flicked him Mr Satan went flying into a wall high up in the air then fell into the water and started screaming "i caint swim!" every one in the stands figured out Satan was a fraud and started booing him Satans hole body was badly beaten up and Gohan had tapped him Satan let the arena as a fraud every one know knew he didn't defeat Cell.

Android 17 - Yamcha - Android 17won

meanwhile Tien was defeated by Trunks Android 18 defeated a random fighter so did Krillin.

The finals were simple 17 was defeated by Trunks next 18 beat a random fighter and Piccolo tossed Krillin out of the ring the finalists Gohan Piccolo Trunks Android 18 all got into little speeder like cars and flew of the first on to reach the finish would win thats when a explosion was heard "what was that!' said Trunks standing there was a Green alien "my name is Kogu you will die!" said Kogu who began firing energy blasts at Trunks who went Super Saiyan "get out of here!" said Trunks who drew his sword and finished Kogu thats when Gohan and Piccolo stopped there cars so did 18 "theres trouble!" said Gohan. 17 Tien Krillin Yamcha all arrived. Several Blue - green aliens arrived and began causing havoc "the leader alien! he's almost as strong as Super Perfect Cell! well it dosint matter me and Piccolo are much stronger then Super Perfect Cell!" said Gohan "i don't no who the hell this Super Perfect Cell of yours is but you'd better shut up kneel before your leader! Bojack!" said a Blue alien with a headband right next to him was a hot alien with yellow hair next to her was a Alien with a buzz cut.

"destroy them Zangya Buujin Bido!" said Bojack the leader Bojack was in his second form and was green.

The battle was fairly quick Tien Krillin Yamcha all fell with ease 17 began fighting Buujin but was losing 18 took on Zangya and was losing thats when Bido charged Piccolo "bow to our master!" screamed Bido. Piccolo punched Bido in the stomach Piccolos fist went through the aliens stomach and came out on the other side Bido screamed "you killed me!" Bido screamed Piccolo had killed Bido. Piccolo teleported behind Zangya and Buujin and killed both of them Bojack became enraged "die!" screamed Bojack who tried punching Gohan who went Super Saiyan and grabbed Bojack and twisted his arm Bojack screamed thats when Vegeta arrived and went Super Saiyan "impossible Namek and you two Kakrots half Saiyan brat! Piccolo your stronger then Super Perfect Cell! and you Gohan your stronger then Piccolo by a lot!" said Vegeta who began getting pissed thats when Bojack screamed "stop ignoring me!" screamed Bojack who lifted up a green energy ball Gohan punched Bojack killing him.

"i swear i will surpass you Brat!" screamed Vegeta who flew of not even saying anything to his own son Trunks "sure…" said Gohan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Earth will be ours" said a old Saiyan his son stood right next to him "with your power Broly we will enact revenge on the prince of all Saiyans admit!" said the older man. Broly just nodded the two were in pods.

Meanwhile Future Trunks was training with Piccolo and Gohan. Thats when the heard a huge crash landing "what the hell is that… that power!" said Piccolo "oh crap!" said Gohan several of the Z Fighters were on the floor defeated Krillin was beat up "who the hell did this to you" said Gohan "it was a …. Saiyan!".

To Be Continued.


End file.
